


Untitled For Now

by Evora Layne (CreativeCreature)



Series: Original Work By Evora Layne [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, ask first, just something i've been randomly writing, please don't copy, please don't steal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCreature/pseuds/Evora%20Layne
Summary: Doesn't have one yetWill be changing the warnings/tags so match what I put in the writing





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any errors. As soon as my teacher gives his notes back, I'll change them!

The night sky was dark and ominous as the shadows moved beneath the flickering street lights. A faint panting noise could be heard if one strained their ears enough. The group of shadows burst into the light produced by the light illuminating the entrance of the tall, spire topped building that the people of Kenningdale warned their children never to get close to.

“Master, are you sure this is the place?” whispered one of the shadows. It spoke in the voice of a young boy, just out of puberty but still with the occasional voice crack. One of the taller shadows scoffed.

“Brother, are you sure this  _ boy _ you have taken as an apprentice is up to the task?” This shadow had a rough voice that was cynical and spoke of many years of hard experiences. The first shadow looked down, if one of the best of their order thought he wasn’t worthy then maybe he wasn’t meant to be an apprentice, maybe he should just go back to his father’s farm in the country.

The doors creaked open, letting darkness escape through the small gap. “What do you want?” came the weathered voice, cracking with age and wisdom. The rough voiced shadow stepped forward, letting the light bounce off his face for a moment before stepping back into the shadows. “Ah, Master Erik. You have returned, the Lady will be most pleased.” The doors creaked further open, letting the group of shadows be briefly revealed as they entered the doorway.

“Thank you Gatekeeper.” came the soft kind voice of the last shadow to enter the building. She was a tall willowy figure with straight locks and pale eyes. “I am sorry for my brothers behavior. I’m afraid our dearest mother’s lessons never took.” The woman gave the old man dressed in brown robes a kind and exasperated smile. 

“No matter Mistress Vera.” said Gatekeeper. “If I was bothered by the behavior of Masters Erik and Isak I would have been out of a job years ago.” Vera laughed, her laugh was light and brought a smile to Gatekeeper’s wrinkled face.

“That is true Gatekeeper. My brothers have always been a little rough around the edges.” She nodded to herself, yes they were a little foul tempered but she still loved her dearest older brothers. She stepped deeper into the room, “Now if you don’t mind, I’m afraid the council must hear our report, and knowing my brothers they will prefer to do anything but that.” Gatekeeper bowed deep.

“Of course Mistress Vera.” He stepped back into the small room off of the foyer. Vera bowed back and gracefully started toward the council room.

~~~

Vera sighed as she approached the large doors that guarded the council room. As much as she respected the council, she held no love for reporting to them. They were a stoic group of the most highly respected members of their order. The only one who was higher ranked than them was the Lady, and she never made an appearance unless it was absolutely necessary. She much preferred working in the shadows.

She pushed open the doors and stalked forward, her heeled boots clicking against the white stoned floors. Vera took a calming breath as she approached the raised platform where she would make her report. She stepped up and let out a breath, meeting the eyes of Council Leader Ulrik. “Greetings Council.” she said in a calm breath, hoping that her voice didn’t betray her.

Council Leader Ulrik gazed down at her. “Greetings Healer. I hope the mission was successful.” Vera let out another breath.

“Not as successful as we had hoped Council Leader.” This made the council share uncertain looks.

Ulrik’s eyes narrowed. “Explain yourself Healer.” Vera nodded.

“At first, the mission was going smoothly. We hadn’t needed to kill, nor use violence to get our way. Something that made Erik,” She paused. What was the word? “Suspicious.” She nodded. “Erik was starting to suspect that something was wrong and we trusted Erik’s instincts so we moved quicker and switched to the darker shadows to hide.” She took a breath. “Apparently someone had tipped off the guards of the compound that we were coming, so they were prepared.” She paused, “Very prepared.” She continued to herself. 

The council members shared uneasy looks. “Call your brothers, my daughter.” Vera gave the Council Leader a surprised look. After all, it was a surprise seeing the Leader of the High Council forgo protocol and speak informally  

Vera nodded, turned and exited the Council room. Once outside the doors, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her thin comlink. 

~~~

Isak sighed as he fell back on his bed. He was glad to finally be back home to his comfy bed and his warm blankets. He grunted as he shuffled out of his worn clothes and sank into the furs covering his bed. 

He ignored the sound of the door to his room opening. He had no desire to spend another moment moving a muscle. Call him lazy but he was tired and happy to be home. 

“Master?” Oh. He forgot he had picked up an apprentice on their latest mission. Isak opened one eye and looked at the meak and scrawny boy. When he didn't make another sound, Isak grunted and closed his eye. 

“What is it boy?” He said, voice harsh. The boy stuttered. “Speak.” The boy stopped stuttering. 

The boy huffed. “I have a name.” 

Isak laughed. “So you do.”

“Are you going to use it?”

Isak laughed again. “Not until you earn it.”

The boy huffed. This was not what he signed up for. 

Isak sighed. “What do you want boy, can’t you see I’m busy?” 

This was when the boy finally realized what he had walked in on. He had walked into his master’s private chambers, his NAKED master’s private chambers. “I-I-I’m s-s-so s-s-sorry Master.” He stuttered with a bright red blush upon his cheeks. He turned and stumbled out the door. Blushing even harder when his master’s laughter followed him out. When he closed the door, he slid down till he was sitting on the floor and held his head between his legs. Oh what a way to start off his apprenticeship. 

Back in Isak’s room, he was shaking in laughter. His laughter only fueled by the thought of how many times he could take advantage of this amused him greatly. 

~~~

When Erik had entered the building, he had one place on his mind. Not the council room, not his personal chambers, but the one place that his normally peaceful father would surely rage should he be found entering it unannounced. 

Once at the ornately carved stained doors, he paused. Would she be alone? He took a step forward and raised his hand towards the handle. Did he care? He grabbed the handle. Would she like him barging into her room unannounced? He pushed open the door. 

The only source of light was the full moon shining through the glass window, illuminating the silhouette of the figure on the curtained bed. The corner of his mouth twitched. Knowing her, she was probably expecting him and was looking to surprise him. She should know by now that that won't work on him. He was too aware of his surroundings to be caught by surprise. 

Erik shed his weapons and clothes onto the floor next to the bed. Not caring about how her maids would yell at him in the morning. He slipped behind the curtain and under her covers, pausing to see her reaction. She didn’t move besides a small groan of annoyance in her “sleep” for being moved. Erik smirked and wrapped his arms around her, tucking his head into the crook of her neck. He layed a small kiss behind her ear, knowing how ticklish she was. “Hello Love.”

She turned over and glared at him. “Don’t  _ ‘Hello Love’  _ me you bastard.” He could practically taste her irritation with him. He gave her a mischievous grin and rolled over onto his back, pulling her to his chest. 

“Whatever do you mean Love?” One of Erik’s favorite pastimes was being a mischievous bastard. Sure it got him into a lot of trouble but the joy he got from watching people laugh and smile was so worth it. 

She scoffed. “You know what I mean Erik. You are 2 days late!” She shoved him back down when he went to sit up. He gave her a look, “Don’t give me that look you idiot. You worried me!” He sighed and pulled her back down to his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. 

He started to run his hand through her long shining hair. “I’m sorry My Queen. I didn’t mean to worry you.” She sniffled. At that sound, he looked down into her watering eyes and tutted. “Oh love, why are you crying?” He swiped the rogue droplets with his thumb

She sniffled again. “I was just so worried. Aggie and the other girls said not to worry but when you had sent no word, I feared for you.” He gave her look and tapped her nose. 

“You don’t need to worry so much.” Erik leaned forward and suddenly rolled them over so he was above her, looking down with a sincere smile. “As long as I have you to come back to, I will always return.” She smiled up at him. Oh Erik was such a sweetheart to her. She wouldn’t give him up for the world. Which probably wasn’t a good thing considering her position in their Order.


End file.
